Away and Back
by Akemi2407
Summary: Picking up where the movie left off. Chihiro returns to her parents and the normal world while Haku heads back to the bathhouse to face Yubaba. Will they meet again?


**Prologue**

'Go - and don't look back.'

'But what about you?'

'I've remembered my name now - go and I'll catch up to you.'

'We'll meet again?'

'I'm sure.'

'I'll be waiting.'

And with that her hand slipped away from his.

He watched as Chihiro made her way down the slope of grass. He stood rooted to one spot and watched until she was but a speck on the horizon. He closed his eyes and felt the wind rustle the long stems of grass that surrounded him. When he opened his eyes again, there was no trace of Chihiro - she was gone from this world.

Haku turned to walk up the steps, back towards the bathhouse.

He still had Yubaba to deal with.

* * *

'Now what should I do with you?'

The witch drummed her giant fingernails on the wooden table before her, watching Haku with such vicious glee that could only be found in predators waiting to pounce on their prey.

He kept his chin up, his expression cold and neutral.

'You betrayed me for a mere mortal.' Yubaba continued, pushing herself from her desk and walked over to him. 'You sheltered her behind my back - you showed her how to get around the rules.'

'Furthermore, your carelessness allowed that _witch _to trespass into _my_ bathhouse.' Her eyes widened a fraction when she mentioned 'that witch', and her hair stood on their ends. Even in this situation, Haku couldn't help but think that she looked like a deranged lion.

'You allowed her to turn my precious Bo into that - that - _thing_!' She spat at him with venom dripping from her voice as she started circling him. 'Now let me ask you once again,' she hissed, her face so close to his, he could feel her breath. 'What should I do with you?'

'I want to leave this place.' His tone was calm and not the least bit intimidated.

Yubaba sneered. 'I've let that girl and her parents go - I owe you no favours.'

'Nor do I,' he replied, his head still held high. Yubaba looked clearly annoyed. 'My contract with you has ended, and I wish to be given my freedom.'

'freedom?' Yubaba burst into laughter. 'You want freedom?'

She threw her head back and laughed. Then as abruptly as it had started, she snapped her head forward again and stared menacingly at him. 'There are rules in this world, Haku.'

_That's not my real name. _He thought to himself.

'Are you saying you're going to break them?'

'I'd very much like to try.' He looked at her through narrowed eyes, his pupils glinting a dark emerald colour in the orange light of the office.

'You're saying you're going to betray the very hands that taught you your magic?' Her voice was as low as a growl.

She had taught him magic, yes. But she didn't teach him a lot. She never trusted him enough to teach him anything truly powerful. He closed his eyes. But he didn't need her magic. He knew that somewhere deep inside, he had his own magic - the powers of a river god.

When he opened his eyes again, gone was his form of a human boy. Instead, he stood tall as a dragon, his scales shimmering white and blue, his tail slapping against the back wall.

Yubaba sneered. 'You want to go up against me in that pathetic form of yours?'

He snarled and bore his fangs.

He remembered once upon a time when he followed each and every single one of Yubaba's orders, not thinking twice about going against her will. That day when he met Chihiro again - the sound of her voice, the shape of her smile, the helplessness that made him want to hold her and protect her from all evil - without a single pause he turned against Yubaba - for the girl he loved.

Haku crouched low to the ground as flames started gathering around Yubaba, her hair flying like writhing snakes above her head. Her eyes were mad with fury. _Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi._ He repeated his true name again in his head as though chanting a magic spell.

Yes, this fight wasn't just for his sake -

With a roar, Haku threw himself into Yubaba's wrath.

This fight - was for Chihiro.

* * *

Chihiro jumped down the steps two steps at a time, resisting the urge to look back. The scenery seemed to rush by her in a blur, and she felt nauseous. Whether this was because of the running or from trying all her might to hold back her tears - she had no idea.

The steps beneath her feet levelled off into a cobbled pavement, which soon faded away to be replaced by bright green grass that tickled her ankles. She carried on running.

The smell of the bathhouse was easing, and she could see the abandoned theme park that they had passed by on the way into the otherworldly realm.

Her thoughts went back to Haku and for a moment, she slowed. The invisible thread tugging at her to look back was stronger than ever. Her head turned a fraction of an inch, but she managed to stop herself.

_'We'll meet again'_

She whispered to herself the promise they made and, with her eyes tightly shut, she resumed her journey. Then, she saw her parents waving at her in front of the tunnel. With all her strength, she sprinted the last of the distance between them and threw herself into their arms.

'I missed you,' she choked.

Her mother ruffled her hair and laughed. 'What are you talking about?'

'Shall we go home then?' her father called from the tunnel entranced and waved them both over.

Chihiro held onto her mother's arm and stepped into the tunnel, her eyes focused on the light at the end. Behind her, she heard a roar - like a dragon calling out her name, and she turned - much further than she had last time. Her eyes met the side of the tunnel and she willed herself to stop.

_Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. _

She chanted the name like a spell in her mind to make sure she would never forget - she chanted it as though it was a spell that would protect him from all harm. She stepped into the warm patchy sunlight of the forest, still praying for his safety.

- end prologue -

* * *

**A/N: **You must all think I'm dead - 3 year hiatus ftw :DD I haven't written anything in a long long time - but I've decided to get back into it. Let me know how you enjoyed this prologue and whether you'd like to see it continued.


End file.
